mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color)
This article is about the Game Boy Color game. You may be looking for the Nintendo 64 game of the same name. Mario Tennis is a tennis game for the Game Boy Color. The game features Mario and Luigi and many other characters. Play Modes Mario Tennis has several different modes. The modes are Mario Tour, Exhibition, Linked Play, and Mario Minigames. Mario Tour (Story Mode) In Mario Tour, the player takes control of Alex or Nina. They are the new students trying to make their way up the ranks at the Royal Academy, a school for tennis. At the beginning of the game, the player gets to choose whether they are going to play singles or doubles matches. In Mario Tour, the player's character does exercises with coaches and plays against higher ranked players in order to get a higher rank for him or herself. Higher ranks mean they can challenge better players. Eventually, they can get a high enough rank to enter the Island Open. After the Island Open the player can face Mario in singles. In doubles, both Mario and Peach. As the player progresses through the ranks, the player gets to increase their characters ability in different areas (similar to an RPG). Exhibition In this mode, the player plays a single game of tennis. The player may choose what character both they and the computer uses as well as the court and computer's difficulty level. Both singles and doubles are available in Exhibition. Linked Play Linked Play is just like Exhibition Mode, except that the player plays against another human player instead of a computer. Linked Play requires two Game Boy Colors, two copies of Mario Tennis for the GBC, and a link cable. Mario Minigames This is a group of minigames presented by various Nintendo characters. Some need to be unlocked. The minigames include: *Luigi Shooting Stars *Baby Mario Target Shot *Donkey Kong Banana Bunch *Mario Boo Blast *Peach Perfect Shot *Yoshi Fruit Factory *Wario Treasure Box *Waluigi Medallion Match *Bowser Two-On-One Nintendo 64 Transfer With a copy of Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64, a Nintendo 64, a Transfer Pack, and a copy of Mario Tennis for the GBC, it is possible to transfer information between the two versions of the game. Characters from the Game Boy Color game can be transferred to the Nintendo 64 game and vice-versa. Characters There are many characters in this game. Just note that not all of the characters are starters, but some of them are unlockable. Some of the characters are non-playable also. The unlockable characters can be unlocked through the N64 Transfer, completing something. Below is a full list of all of the characters in the game. There are 9 playable Mario Characters, and 8 Species Members, Notable Members are 4 (you) + 8. Default Characters Mario Characters *Luigi (All-Around) *Baby Mario (Speed) *Donkey Kong (Power) Species Members *Allie (Speed) *Joy (Technique) *Brian (All-Around) Notable Members *Alex (You) *Harry (Your partner) *Nina (You) *Kate (Your partner) Unlockable Characters Mario Characters *Mario (All-Around) (Defeat him in Mario Tour by Singles in Final) *Peach (Technique) (Defeat her in Mario Tour by Doubles in Final) *Yoshi (Speed) (Unlocked by through N64 Transfer) *Wario (Power) (Unlocked by through N64 Transfer) *Waluigi (Technique) (Unlocked by through N64 Transfer) *Bowser (Power) (Unlocked by through N64 Transfer) Species Members *Pam (All-Around) (Unlocked by completing Singles in Junior Champ) *Bob (Power) (Unlocked by completing Singles in Junior Champ) *Beth (Speed) (Unlocked by completing Singles in Junior Champ) *Fay (Power) (Unlocked by completing Singles in Senior Champ) *Curt (Tricky) (Unlocked by completing Singles in Senior Champ) Notable Members *Mark (All-Around) (Defeat him in Mario Tour by Doubles in Varsity Squad) *Sammi (Technique) (Defeat her in Mario Tour by Singles or Doubles in Island Open) *Sean (All-Around) (Defeat him in Mario Tour by Doubles in Island Open) *Spike (All-Around) (Defeat him in Mario Tour by Singles or Doubles in Island Open) *Elden (Speed) (Defeat him in Mario Tour by Doubles in Island Open) *Emily (Speed) (Defeat her in Mario Tour by Singles in Island Open) *A. Coz (Tricky) (Defeat him in Mario Tour by Singles or Doubles in Island Open) *B. Coz (Power) (Defeat him in Mario Tour by Doubles in Island Open) Non-Playable Characters Mario Characters *Daisy *Boo *Toad *Bob-omb *Great Fairy of Victory N64 Status Icon Cameos *Birdo *Paratroopa *Donkey Kong Jr. *Shy Guy Notable Members *Kevin *Frank *Ellis *Edgar *Headmaster Courts *Hard Court *Clay Court *Grass Court *Composition Court *Castle Court *Tropics Court *Jungle Court *Star Court *Warehouse Court Trivia *Daisy, Boo, and Toad make cameo appearances at Peach's Castle. They are not playable, however. *Yoshi, Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi are unlockable by linking the game up to the N64 version of Mario Tennis using a transfer pack. Bowser, Wario, Waluigi and Luigi are unlockable in the same method in Mario Golf: Advance Tour by linking with Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. *Despite being the title character, Mario can only be played as after completing the Mario Tour. *This is Waluigi's only appearance in a GB/GBC game. de:Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) es:Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) fr:Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) ja:マリオテニスGB nl:Mario Tennis (GameBoy Color) Category:Sports Games Category:Games Category:Camelot Category:Mario Tennis Series